fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Woods (series)
Dark Woods is a video game series of adventure horror puzzle games being developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. The series is made by DarKingdomHearts and takes inspiration from various sources. Currently there are two games in the series with the third one already being in development. Both games in the series has been both critically acclaimed and commercially successful. Games *Dark Woods is the first game in the series and introduced us to the main character Hein. It established the plot's framework of the Dark Woods and its inhabitants. Multiple characters had been introduced some of which were minor but were confirmed to play a bigger role in the sequel. The first game ends with an open ending, though the main treat is defeated. *Dark Woods II: New Woods is the second game in the series taking place directly after the ending of the first game. Hein, Lily and Rai make it their mission to save the other victims of Lamia but quickly discover that Plague Master is the true villain in this story and wants to gain the Nova powers for his plan. *Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns is the third game in the series which takes place two years after the events of Dark Woods II. A young girl named Ashley unleashes another Black Death over the world. Hein, Lily and Rai go back to the Dark Woods to discover what's behind all of this. *Dark Woods IV: Descend: the fourth game that takes place a certain amount of time after the third game. Not much is currently known about this except that The Threat is, behind the scenes, the main antagonist and send one of her sevants to the Dark Woods. Ashley and Nostradamus also appear again, having aged a lot since the last time. *Dark Woods V: Freak Show: the fifth game in the series that takes place before the events of the first game. It follows Nostradamus who along with his sister joins a circus in Eden after their mother's death. It also sheds light on how Eden turned into the Dark Woods. Spin-offs *Dark Woods: Survival is a spin-off game in collaboration with the Don't Starve series. It is set outside of the canon and one can play as many characters from the series while having to survive as many days as possible in the Dark Woods. Novels *Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants is one of the miniseries in Fantendo - Drive that takes place between the second and third game outside of the Dark Woods. Hein and Ligeia go on a quest to resolve Hein's pesters from the Dark Woods but both en up learning more about their past. *Snowy Woods is a short story written for the Snowytime Writing Contest. It takes place around Christmas time in the Dark Woods at several times in the timeline, often seen from Plague Master's perspective. Timeline *Snowy Woods (spans over a time till Dark Woods IV) *Dark Woods V: Freak Show *Dark Woods *Dark Woods II: New Woods **Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered *Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants *Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns *Fantendo Sports Resort* *Fantendoverse Racing* *Fantendo Labyrinth* *Dark Woods IV: Descend *the exact order of these games are unknown Placement in the Fantendoverse The original Dark Woods took place slightly before the Shattering and originally existed in the Old Fantendoverse. At the start of Dark Woods II which continues where the first game left off the Shattering also started. Plague Master briefly traveled out of the Dark Woods to witness the Shattering for himself which resulted in him throwing Aurora into the Dark Woods. He returned before the Shattering was over. Because the Dark Woods is only slightly connected to the Fantendoverse its inhabitants didn't suffer the same consequences as the rest of the Fantendoverse. Hein and the others didn't lose their memories, even though they only briefly left Dark Woods during the Shattering, thus they retained their memories from the Old Fantendoverse, being few of the characters who can. The Shattering did effect the Dark Woods in the sense that other woods from the Fantendoverse suddenly appeared in it, which Plague Master used to his advantage. Everything that happens after the events of Dark Woods II takes place in the New Fantendoverse. Hein and the others have more interaction with the events happening in the New Fantendoverse, mainly during the time after Dark Woods III as before Dark Woods III Hein and Ligeia tried to uncover their origins. Development It was announced that a new title would be coming which would be much darker than any other series of Dark Heart Games. It was later revealed the title of the game would be Dark Woods and would be a combination of adventure and horror while also having various puzzle elements implemented in it. The history behind the creation was very simple. Some of the main characters are based on the video song 'Dark Wood Circus' performed by Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku. An edited version of the song would also be used in the opening of the game. A total of 5 characters are based on the video; Deformed Diva (Hatsune Miku), Blue Beast (Kaito), Two-Headed (Kagamine Rin and Len), Ringmaster (Haku Yowane) and Seamstress (Neru Akita), although the appearance of the latter two have been drastically changed. Characters See: Dark Woods (series)/List of Minor Characters for information about all the characters Deity Masks Dark Woods/Deity Masks Dark Woods OST Album Gallery DWlogo.png|Dark Wood Icon DarkWoodslogo.png|Old Dark Woods logo Category:Series Category:Franchises Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Heart Games